Los Hermanos Del Fuego
by Aliss-San
Summary: Nueva Generación: Natsumi vive con su familia Fairy Tail junto con su padre y Hikari su gatita. Igneel escapa de su casa en busca del Dragon Slayer de Fuego. /-NATSU DESAPARECIO-/. Natsumi en la búsqueda se encontrara con alguien inesperado . .(Lo sabemos pésimo summary pero denle una oportunidad se lo pedimos:3) : NaLu,GrayXJuvia y más
1. NATSUMI DRAGNEEL

**Aliss: Hola :3 ¿como esta todo el mundo?**

 **Yo: esperamos que bien, bueno es nuestro primer fic en este Foro de FT esperamos que les guste**

 **Aliss: No somos muy buenas escribiendo pero hacemos lo posible para que les agrade a todos**

 **NOS LEEMOS ABAJO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Twins**

-NATSUMI DRAGNEEL-el grito del maestro de Fairy Tail se escucho por todas partes viendo junto con todos los demás , su gremio quemarse.

-Creo que esta vez si me pase jejeje-dijo una niña de 12 años con una hermosa melena rosada y ojos de color marrón, rascandose la nuca algo nerviosa.

-EL GREMIO-grito el mismo anciano aun viendo el lugar quemarse.

-Ya viejo verde, no es para tanto-dijo la niña viendo con despreocupación al anciano

-¿Qué paso?¿porqué el gremio se incendia?¿nos atacaron?¿todos están bien?-pregunto la maga de clase S conocida como Erza Scarlet, Titania.

-Erza, que bueno que has regresado, bienvenida ¿cómo les fue en la misión?-pregunto la hermosa albina de ojos azules llamada Mirajane Strauss con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mira, ¿qué a pasado?-pregunto un atractivo pelinegro y ojos onix viendo como el anciano regañaba a la pelirosa pero esta no le tomaba ni la minima atención.

-Aaahh eso, es una divertida historia, bueno lo que paso fue...-dijo la albina para comenzar a contar lo sucedido.

 **Flash Back**

- _YA HEMOS VUELTO-grito la niña pelirosa acompañada por una linda gatita de color azul claro y un pañuelo de color amarillo abriendo la puerta del lugar bruscamente, llamando la atención de todos las personas que estaban allí._

 _-Hola Nastumi-san ¿cómo te fue?-pregunto una alegre azabache, de ojos marrón de 12 años saludando con la mano._

 _-Hola Gina, nos a ido genial le hemos dado la paliza de su vida a ese anciano-dijo sonriendo Natsumi acercándose a saludar a su mejor amiga._

 _-Gina, ¿te has olvidado de mi?-dijo triste la gatita con los ojos llorosos._

 _-Oooh, claro que no me olvidaria de ti pequeña Hikari-dijo la niña llamada Gina abrazando a la gatita conocida como Hikari._

 _-Jajaja, Hika eres una envidiosa- se burlo la pelirosa riéndose de su gatita, quien hizo un puchero._

 _-No es cierto-dijo la gatita molesta por lo dicho de su amiga._

 _-Ya no pelen, las amigas no se pelean-dijo Gina. Natsumi y Hikari sólo asintieron._

 _-Oye Gina, ¿quiere que te enseñe la técnica que mi papá me enseño?-pregunto emocionada la pelirosa viendo a su amiga quien le sonrió dulcemente._

 _-Claro, sabes que me encanta verte hacer tus técnicas, vamos-dijo la azabache para irse con su amiga afuera del gremio._

 _-Ok, prepárate_ _para verlo-dijo la pelirosa poniéndose en posición._

 _-Si, tu puedes Natsumi-san-dijo Gina apoyando a su amiga._

 _-Karyuu no Hokou-grito la niña para comenzar su técnica alertando a todos los que se encontraban dentro del gremio al escuchar el grito. Todos asustados salieron del lugar viendo de quien provenía el grito._

 _-NATSUMI DRAGNEEL-_

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-Y por accidente Natsumi al hacer la Técnica termino dirigiéndose hacia el gremio quemando todo el lugar, lo bueno es que no hay ningún lastimado-termino de contar la albina, sonriendo amablemente.

-No puede creer que la hija de Salamander haya hecho todo esto con un sólo golpe-dijo un fornido hombre de cabellos negros y largos además de sus ojos color rojo.

-Bueno, por algo es hija de Natsu en algo se tenían que parecer ¿no te crees Gajeel?-dijo el pelinegro de ojos onix.

-Tienes razón, se nota que es hija de Salamander-afirmó riéndose junto con el otro pelinegro.

-Dejen de reírse, que no es momento para eso-dijo la pelirroja viendo con seriedad a los dos azabaches.

-Bueno, ya me voy que les vaya bien. Adiós, vamonos Hika-dijo Natsumi para luego irse junto con la gatita.

-NOOOO, NATSUMI REGRESA NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO-grito el anciano viendo desaparecer a la niña.

-Jejeje, Natsumi nunca cambias-dijo Gina viendo a su amiga

* * *

-Igneel, ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada una tierna niña de ojos azules y cabello negro de 5 años, viendo a su _"hermano"_ tirado en el piso algo lastimado.

-S-si, no te preocupes Yoko estoy bien-respondió un niño de cabellos rosas alborotados y ojos marrón de 12 años parecía cansado y algo herido .

-¿Seguro?-pregunto la niña viendo las circunstancias de su _"hermano"._

-Si, seguro, ahora ya me voy no quiero que le digas a nadie ¿si?-dijo el niño llamado Igneel viendo a la niña quien empezo a soltar lagrimas.

-Hermanito no te vayas, tengo miedo-dijo la niña abrazando al pelirosa quien sólo pudo corresponder el abrazo de Yoko.

-Yoko, no debes de tener miedo, todo va estar bien, te lo prometo -le dijo Igneel separándose de ella lentamente, levantando el dedo meñique.

-Ok, confío en ti hermanito-dijo Yoko para levantar el dedo meñique y cruzarlo con el del pelirosa haciendo una promesa.

-Adiós Yoko-se despidio el niño para luego salir de esa casa por la ventana, desapareciendo de su vista.

-Adiós Igneel-susurró la niña viendo desaparecer la silueta del chico.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aliss: Sabemos que es corto, pero el segundo lo haremos más largo**

 **Yo: Si, esperamos que les haya gustado o llegado a llamar la atención, pueden darnos opiniones, alguna duda o criticas pero que no sean tan duros, nos somos muy buenas escribiendo. Bueno espero que les haya gustado**

 **Aliss/Yo: ADIOSSSSS**

 **¿Comentarios?**


	2. Desaparecido

**Aliss: Holaaaaa... Este es el 2 capítulo de este fic, estoy emocionada.**

 **Yo: Aliss, Tranquila... Bueno queremos agradecerle a neko .game .over  por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia y dejar un Review**

 **Aliss: Siiiiii, le mandamos un gran saludo y un abrazo muy fuerte**

 **Yo: Y le dedicamos este capítulo a ella. Gracias.**

 **QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Nee, Natsumi ¿crees que el Maestro este molesto con nosotras?-pregunto la gatita caminando junto con la pelirosa.

-Claro que no Hika, el Viejo verde sólo esta así por que tuvo un mal día-contesto la pelirosa dándole una sonrisa de animo.

-Eso espero-susurro la gatita viendo sus pequeñas y cortas patitas de color azul.

-No se que te preocupa, este anciano tiene más de 200 años ¿qué nos podría hacer?-pregunto la niña viendo a Hikari quien levanto la vista viendo con miedo a la pelirosa.

-No es eso, sino Jelena -dijo la gatita con terror en sus ojos.

\- Jelena , no le tengo miedo-aclaro la pelirosa viendo con seguridad a la gatita.

-Tal vez tu no, pero yo si. Ponte a pensar que nos obligaría a hacer si se entera que hemos quemado el gremio-dijo la gatita

-Mmmm... Sabes de tanto pensar ya me dio hambre-dijo Natsumi viendo a Hikari.

-Sabes aveces eres muy rara-dijo la gatita con una gota en la cabeza.

-Quien llegue en último lugar a casa lavara los trastos-dijo la pelirosa ignorando el comentario de la gata.

-No se vale, yo no quiero lavar los trastos es muy cansado-dijo la gata haciendo aparecer alas en los costados de su espalda comenzando una carrera con la pelirosa.

* * *

-TE GANE-grito la gata viendo con superioridad a la pelirosa quien la miro con enfado.

-No se vale, quiero la revancha-dijo molesta la pelirosa viendo a su gatita.

-No, tu tendrá que lavar los trastos-dijo la gatita entrando a la casa, haciendo desaparecer sus alas.

-La próxima vez yo ganare-susurro la niña entrando junto con Hikari.

-Ya hemos regresado-aviso la gatita viendo el lugar algo sólo lo que sorprendió a las dos.

-Papá ya hemos regresado-repitió la pelirosa buscando a alguien en toda la casa.

-Natsumi, parece que tu papá no esta-dijo Hikari viendo a la pelirosa.

-Eso parece, pero no lo entiendo dijo que vendrían en 4 días ya deberían de estar aquí-afirmo la niña mirando todo el lugar. Algo pasa y lo iba a averiguar.

-¿Qué misión fue a cumplir?-pregunto Hikari algo nerviosa.

-Creo que encargarse de un monstruo gigante y escoltar a una mujer a una Ciudad lejos de aquí -contesto la pelirosa.

-Tal vez el gremio sepa donde están-dijo la gata

-Si, pero ir otra vez allá es muy aburrido-dijo ella mirando con cansancio a la gatita.

-Vamos te llevare volando-dijo la gatita apareciendo sus alas, saliendo del lugar . La pelirosa la siguió a la gatita azul, pero antes de dar el primer paso afuera de su casa miro hacia atrás viendo algo en especial.

-Natsumi, vamos-dijo la Hikaria mirando a su amiga.

Si, claro-dijo Natsumi para sacudir su cabeza e ir junto con la gatita.

* * *

En una Mansión bastante lujosa se veía un hombre canoso de 50 años muy molesto, gritando como loco por todo el lugar alertando a todos los que se encontraban en esa casa especialmente una niña de 5 años quien se encontraba en un armario oculto en una de las habitaciones de la mansión.

-YOKO, SAL DE DONDE ESTES, MALDITA SEAS-grito histérico en anciano tirando todo lo que había a su paso, buscando a la niña.

-Señor, tranquilo por favor le puede hacer daño-dijo una de las sirvientas viendo con preocupación a su jefe.

-YOKO ESTUPIA NIÑA DONDE TE METISTE-seguía gritando por todas partes ignorando las palabras de la sirvienta.

-Cálmese señor, le puede hacer daño no a tomado sus pastillas-dijo otra de las sirvientas.

-YOKO, YOKO... DONDE ESTAs-s...-El hombre comenzó a respirar muy rápido y fuerte asustando a todo los que se encontraban ahí.

-Señor, señor, señor-era lo único que se podía escuchar en el lugar, escuchar como los sirvientes del hombre le llamaban preocupados tratando de ayudarlo.

-¿Donde esta Igneel?-susurró el hombre antes de quedar completamente dormido.

* * *

-Demonios ¿dónde estoy?- dijo un pelirosa y de ojos marrón viendo el grande bosque en donde se encontraba atrapado.

-Para lo otra me traigo un mapa o algo, bueno si hay siguiente vez-se dijo a si mismo viendo su mano derecha, que traía una pulsera de color negra con varias estampas con diferentes letras: I , g, n, e, e, l. Y su juntabas las letras decían Igneel. Yoko se lo había regalado como cumpleaños hace un año y él le prometió que siempre la llevaría a donde quiera que fuera. La niña siempre fue muy amable con el y siempre lo quiso igual que el a ella. Aunque no eran familiares tenían una gran amistad y el siempre la vería como parte de su familia.

-Oye, tu mocoso ¿qué haces por estos lugares?-pregunto un anciano cargando en la espalda a una niña de 4 años quien parecía que se estaba divirtiendo en la espalda del anciano.

-Quiero llegar a la Ciudad de Magnolia, pero creo que me he perdido-dijo el pelirosa viendo al anciano quien lo miraba tratando de encontrar alguna señal o algo raro en el.

-...Magnolia esta unos kilómetros más adelante, ahora vete de aquí que de noche es muy peligroso- dijo fríamente el anciano siguiendo su camino. Cosa que molesto a la niña que cargaba en la espalda.

-Abuelito, no seas tan grosero con el, además nosotros también vamos al mismo lugar-reprocho molesta la niña viendo a su abuelo quien sólo pudo mirarla.

-Pero Mari...-el anciano no termino de hablar por que la niña de dio un pequeño zape en la cabeza dándole a entender que se acababa la discusión.

-Hola me presento soy Mari Koizumi y el es mi abuelito Kenta Tukusama- dijo la niña bajando de los hombros del anciando para acercarse al pelirosa.

-Un gusto soy Igneel, Igneel Nakamura- se presento el oji-marrón dándole una sonrisa a la niña quien devolvió el gesto.

-Bueno hay que irnos ya-dijo un poco molesto el anciano comenzando a caminar hacía la Ciudad de Magnolia.

-No le hagas caso es un viejo gruñón-susurro Mari guiñándole el ojo a el pelirosa.

- _No sera tan malo el viaje como lo pensé-_ Igneel sonrió viendo como el Sol se guardaba en las montañas.

* * *

-VIEJO, VIEJO VIEJO-una pelirosa gritaba a todo pulmón asustando a todos lo que se encontraban cerca .

-Makarov, Makarov-decía la gatita de color azul buscando por todas partes a el anciano.

-¿Lo encontraste Hika?-pregunto Natsumi viendo a su amiga felina, pero esta negó.

-Demonios donde te metiste anciano-susurro la niña viendo todo el lugar molesta.

-Natsumi ¿qué haces aquí? -pregunto Erza viendo a la pelirosa.

-Ah, hola Erza... Lo que pasa es que estoy buscando a el viejo para preguntarle si ya a regresado mi padre-contesto Natsumi aun buscando con la mirada a Makarov.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Natsu no a vuelto?-pregunto algo confundida, según ella Natsu había salido junto con Happy un día antes para hacer una misión, mientras Gray, Gajeel y Wendy irían a cazar a unos monstruos que atemorizaban un pueblo.

-Si, lo que pasa es que...-fue interrumpida por un grito de un gato con alas de color azul.

-NATSUMI, HIKARI, ERZA-grito Happy viendo con preocupación a las 3 personas que había ahí,

-Happy ¿que pasa y Natsu?-pregunto Erza acercándose al felino

-No lo se, estaba con el, habíamos regresado del la misión pero algo paso ,todo se volvió negro y al despertar Natsu ya no estaba-dijo preocupado el felino viendo a Erza.

-Natsumi tie...-la pelirroja no termino de hablar por que al voltear hacía donde estaba la pelirosa sólo vio como salio corriendo a toda prisa en busca de su padre.

* * *

 **Aliss: Lo sabemos pésimo, pero denle una oportunidad en estos momentos no nos da para más la cabeza**

 **Yo: Si, además estamos algo apresuradas. Como dijimos antes este cap. esta dirigido a neko .game .over apreciamos por haber dejado un comentario. Gracias. También agradecemos a quienes de dieron Fav. a esta historia gracias a ustedes también.**

 **Bye**

 **¿Comentarios?**


End file.
